REGRESO A KONOHA
by Gaby Chanii
Summary: Sasuke ya termino con su venganza ha hora regresa a konoha para cimplir con su ultimo objetivo restaurar el clan Uchiha con la unica persana que siempre ha amado en secreto Sakura pero la cosas no seran sencillas ya que una celosa Karin no lo permitira
1. Chapter 2

Bueno este es mi primer fic espero que les guste mucho solo espero que les guste mucho o si no comentarios o sugerencias

Aquí hay algo que deben saber a cerca de este fic se tratara de la programación de Naruto. Y este fic será de Drama y Amor entre mis pareja favorita. Es un SasuSaku

-Las palabras que están en cursiva _Son los pensamientos_ de los personajes

Por ultimo y para no aburrirlo los personajes de Naruto no me perteneces pero la Historia es 100 MIA. Bueno sin más que decir aquí va el fic

**1.- REGRESO A KONOHA.**

Estaba punto de atardecer cuando un grupo de cuatro personas caminaban con rumbo fijo a hacia el oeste tres de ellos estaban callados excepto la única integrante femenina de el grupo. Empezando a molestar a los tres varones del equipo especialmente a un chico atractivo de cabello achable.

¿A dónde vamos Sasuke?- pregunto una chica de lentes

Ya sabrás cuando lleguemos-respondió secamente Sasuke

Karin suspiro pesadamente mientras se acercaba a Sasuke y los otros dos del equipo hebi los seguían desde a tras.

Oye Sasuke ya que por fin terminaste con tu venganza que harás-pregunto Karin quitándose, los anteojos y mirando a Sasuke con una mira de coqueteo.´

No es tu asunto –le replico Sasuke sin si quiera verla

¡Sasuke mientras sigas sin decirme te consta que te molestare todo lo que queda del camino!-le dijo Karin muy molesta

Sasuke suspiro con cansancio y le contó para que ya se callara y lo dejara en paz.

Restaurar el clan Uchiha-le respondió Sasuke

Res…Restaurar-le dijo toda sonrojada-Si quie…res yo pedo ayudarte a hacerlo

No gracias no me interesa-le dijo Sasuke sin ni si quiera verla

¿Qué?...Pero ¿Por qué no?- le pregunto molesta-Sabes que tengo un poder increíble que podría mejorar a tu clan a un mas

No insistas, qué ya eh pensado en alguien para eso-dijo Sasuke

¿Q…Que? –le respondió sorprendida Karin-y se puede saber quien es mas fuerte que yo

Ya no me interesa el poder ya termine con mi venganza-le dijo Sasuke

¿Entonces que buscas en la madre de tus hijos?-le respondió histérica Karin-Yo puedo hacer todo lo que tu me pidas

Es simple es cosas de gustosdijo Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros

¿Gu...Gustos?-dijo impactada Karin

Si yo no tendría a mis hijos con una mujer que no amara-le respondió Sasuke fríamente

¿A…Amas a una mujer?-pregunto muy celosa Karin-

Ese no es ti asunto-le dijo Sasuke -Solo te diere que en este instante me dirijo por ella-le respondió Sasuke sin verla.

De repente Karin se detiene y eso hace que los 3 integrantes del hebi

Juugo un integrante del equipo se acerca a ella.

¿Qué te sucede pelo de elote?-dijo un divertido Juugo

¡¡Que te importa!!-le grito Karin molesta acercándose a Sasuke-¡¡No puedes volver por ella!!-le reclamo molesta a Sasuke

¿Quién dice que no? le dice Sasuke

Eres considerado un traidor No puedes volver-le dijo Karin tratando de que Sasuke olvidara la idea de volver por esa mujer.

Hmp-fue la única respuesta de Sasuke quien siguió caminando

Karin molesta de que Sasuke no le hiciera caso lo siguió y trato de sacarle algo de información al Uchiha cosa que tardo como una hora lograr.

¿Se puede saber quien esa mujer?le dijo Karin

El solo mostró una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro recordando a la única mujer que podía ser la madre de sus hijos y con quien pasaría el resto de su vida.

**KONOHA**

A…A…ACHIS!!!- estornudo una joven hermosa kunoichi

¿Estas bien? Sakura chan-le pregunto un chico rubio e hiperactivo

Si solo creo que me voy a resfriar-dijo Sakura

Yo que tu Sakura chan me cuidaba-le dijo el joven que la acompañaba

Arigatou Naruto-respondió con una dulce sonrisa Sakura

NE…Sakura chan, no ¿quieres ir al ichikaru a comer ramen?

Sakura solo miro a Naruto un momento mientras le surgía una gota el la frente. Estilo anime y pensaba que Naruto nunca se cansa de comer tanto ramen.

No gracias Naruto quiero ir a caminar un momento-le dijo Sakura mientras se despedía de el.

Adiós Sakura chan-le decía Naruto mientras se encamina hacia el ichikaru.

Mientras Sakura caminaba para despejar su mente de los tristes recuerdos de un chico que se fue hace cuatro largos años a aquel que nunca salía de sus pensamientos a aquel muchacho que siempre amo, ama y amara.

Si darse cuenta llego al lugar donde ella lo vio por ultima vez sin darse cuenta unas cuantas lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

De pronto Sakura escucho una voz que creyó que nunca iba a volver a escuchar.

Sakura ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos?le dijo el muchacho

Sakura se dio la vuelta y no creía lo que sus ojos miraban y solo dijo

Sasu…ke…kun alcanzo a susurrar.

CONTINUARA:

BUENO AQUÍ ESTA MI PRIMER CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESPERO SU COMENTARIOS O SUGERENCIAS.

SOLO LES PIDO TIEMPO Y QUE SI ME PUEDEN REGALAR REVIEWS.


	2. LA LLEGADA A KONOHA PARTE 1

Bueno antes que todo quiero agradecerles por haber leído mi fic muchas gracias a todos les agradezco de todo mi corazón.

Lamento por haberme tardado en actualizar pero la inspiración no me llegaba. Bueno sin mas que decir aquí esta el fic espero que le guste y de antemano gracias por leerlo.

**2. LA LLEGADA A KONOHA PARTE 1**

Sasu…ke…kun - Se había que dado sin aliento.

Los ojos de la chica estaban llenos de lágrimas que retenía con gran esfuerzo.

No lo podía creer parpadeo un par de veces cuando volvió abrir los ojos no vio a nadie se fijo en su alrededor pero solo estaba ella sola.

Entonces se dio cuenta que la visión que había tenido hace un momento solo fue su imaginación jugándole.

Una broma como siempre se sentó en la banca y empezó a llorar amargamente.

Lo que la Haruno no sabia era que cuatro sombras la miraban desde un árbol tres de ellos sin ninguna expresión en el rostro.

Pero el más joven y líder del equipo la miraba con un semblante muy triste en su apuesto rostro.

Después de unos minutos las cuatro sombras se fueron del lugar saltando de árbol en árbol un poco mas para en norte.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto en otro lado de Konoha el rubio hiperactivo cabeza hueca numero uno de Konoha. Camina con una cara de seriedad muy poco común en el.

Mientras iba caminando para dirigirse a su lugar predilecto se encontró con una pareja que nunca imagino ver.

Hola Naruto – dijo el joven al lado de una joven rubia con ropa diferente a la aldea.

Hola – le dijo el rubio sin ánimos lo que sorprendió a la joven pareja.

¿Te sucede algo?- Le pregunto la joven al rubio que tenia enfrente

Te vez preocupado –Le dijo el joven alzando una ceja arriba -¿Qué tienes?

Yo nada- lo dijo fingiendo entusiasmo.-¡¡¡¡Date bayo!!!!!

La pareja miro a Naruto de una manera que no le creía nada de lo que estaba diciendo.

Naruto al darse cuenta que no le creían solo suspiro mientras el joven que tenia enfrente de el espera expectante una respuesta.

Eres muy malo mintiendo Naruto- Bostezo el muchacho con pesadez para luego decir:

Eres demasiado problemático –Lo dijo deje de aburrimiento.

Por una vez el chico lagrimas tiene razón- Dijo la rubia.

Esta bien se los diré –Dijo el rubio algo cansado-Es sobre Sakura Chan

¡¡ ¿Que acaso le pasa algo a sakura?!!- pregunto la rubia con preocupación por su amiga.

Calmate – Dijo con pesadez el chico de la coleta – Eres demasiado problemática Temari.

Pero…Shikamaru -Pregunto un tanto preocupada y enojada por la actitud del chico por su amiga.-Y si ¡¡ ¿le paso algo?!!

Tks que problemática eres –Dijo rodando los ojos

Mientras habían olvidado que Naruto estaba viendo la escena con una gota resbalando por su cabeza.

¡¡¡ ¿Que acaso no te preocupas por tu amiga?!!!- Le grito muy molesta la kunoichi de la arena.

¡¡¡Claro que si!!! – Le Grito este algo molesto-Pero no es de nuestra incumbencia mentarnos donde no nos llaman.

EEJEEM, EEJEEM – Tosía el rubio para llamar la atención de la pareja.

Eso hizo que tanto Shikamaru como Temari dejaran de pelear y voltearan ha ver.

A Naruto un tanto avergonzados ya que habían ignorado a Naruto y se pusieron ha pelear enfrente de el.

Bueno ya que logre atraer su atención –Les dijo Naruto con un semblante y una actitud muy seria eso preocupo a los dos shinobis

Tanto Temari, como Shikamaru vieron como Naruto caminaba para adelante y sus ojos se miraron sombríos viendo a la nada.

Temari reunió valor y empezó acercase al rubio e iba a tocar su hombro cuando de pronto Naruto volteo con una gran sonrisa y dijo:

¡¡¡Vamos al Ichikaru Ramen!!! - Lo dijo con un gran ánimo que hizo que tanto Temari como Shikamaru cayeran al suelo.

¡¡¡¡BAKA!!!- Le gritaron al unicioso.

Eres tan problemático – Le dijo Shikamaru siguiéndolo junto a Temari

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura estaba en la banca llorando regañándose mentalmente por seguir siendo débil por no poder olvidarlo como le decía sus amigos.

Ella a cada momento se sentía peor aun siendo la alumna de la Hokage y legendaria Sanni y haya convertido en una gran medico ninja.

Seguía siendo muy débil siempre le lloraba se sentía demasiada poca cosa cuando de pronto algo o mejor dicho alguien la regaño

_**InnerSaku:**__ ¡¡¡¡¡Shannaron como puedes pensar eso Sakura!!!!! –_La regaño con todo

_**Sakura: **__Pero es sabes muy bien que lo amo-_ mientras soltaba unas las lagrimas de sus hermosos ojos jade.

_**InnerSaku:**__ ¡¡¡ ¿Pero no vas a llorarle toda la vida?!!! ¡¡¡ ¿O SI?!!! _

_**Sakura: **__Creo que tienes razón por mi bien tengo que olvidar a Sasuke kun aun que sea muy difícil _– Lo dijo muy triste pero decidida a no llorar mas.

Sakura miro que el sol se estaba ocultando ya y decidió irse ya a su casa.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En el Ichikaru Ramen se encontraban tres jóvenes comiendo mejor dicho dos jóvenes ya habían terminado y miraban como el otro joven se atragantaban con el ramen.

Oye Naruto –pregunto la kunoichi de la arena

HMMM-respondió el rubio devorador de ramen comiendo.

¿Qué le pasa a Sakura?-Le pregunto la Kunoichi

Naruto terminando de pasar el ramen la miro con una expresión muy triste

Lo de siempre –Les dijo preocupado

Pobre Sakura espero que pronto lo olvide- Le dijo con un suspiro resignado la kunoichi.

¡¡¡ ¿Cómo es posible que Sakura no lo haya olvidado después de tanto tiempo?!!!- Dijo el molesto y preocupado por su amiga.

Sakura chan siempre a amado al teme dudo mucho que lo pueda olvidar así de pronto.-Le dijo el rubio con una mira triste.

Temari se le quedo viendo a Naruto por lo que dijo y por la forma en que lo dijo entonces se preocupo si sus deducciones son correctas eso significa que Naruto toda vía.

Oye Naruto toda vía estas-Le pregunto la rubia con un tono sutil de voz pero detuvo su pregunta a medias cuando se dio cuenta como bajaba la mirada.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sakura se acababa de cambiar y fue a mirar la luna desde su ventana ya preparada para irse a dormir cuando miro la hermosa luna llena.

Entonces un triste recuerdo acudió a su mente de cuando el se fue, entonces sintió como una lagrima quería caer de sus hermoso orbes jade.

Pero no se lo permitió no volvería a llorar por su causa el solo decidió su camino sin importarle nada y con todo el dolor se su alma susurro estas palabras:

_Con todo el dolor de mi corazón te intentare olvidar Sasuke kun_ –Lo dijo con infinita tristeza en su voz se fue a dormir.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto en la gran torre de la Hokage se encontraban dos mujeres discutiendo acerca de que misiones les tocara a cada ninja según su rango.

Tsunade sama ya casi terminamos de elegir las misiones.-Teniendo en su manos un libro con las misiones.

Eso me alegra Shizune- dijo la Hokage.

Cuando de pronto la ventana de la Hokage se abrió causando una gran ráfaga de viento y dejando los papeles por toda la oficina.

Tsunade abrió los ojos solo para ver a los causantes de ese desorden

¡¡¡ ¿Quienes son?!!! –les dijo furiosa

….

¡¡¡ ¿Qué quieren?!!!

Una voz aguda dijo: Nosotros Queremos….

**CONTINUARA…**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO MUCHAS GRACIAS NUEVAMENTE POR TOMARSE LA MOLESTIA LEER ESTE FIC. Y ONEGAI DEJEN SU REVIEW.**

**COMENTARIO, CRÍTICA O TOMATAZO.**

**BUENO AHORA LES AGRADEZCO ALAS PERSONAS QUE ME DEJARON SUS COMENTARIOS. GRACIAS A:**

**Fuego azul**

**Gothic-sweet angel**

**Musa 555**

**ALenis**

**Gaara maniaka**


	3. Chapter 3

**LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO, LO SIENTO.**

**QUERIDOS LECTORES POR NO ACTUALIZAR ANTES PERO ES QUE ESTUVE CASTIGADA T-T POR ESA RAZÓN NO EH ACTUALIZADO PERO AHORA YA LES TRAIGO EL CAPITULO TRES.**

**3. LA LLEGADA A KONOHA PARTE 2.**

Ya era de noche el la tranquila aldea de Konoha todo esta muy tranquilo tanto los aldeanos ya estaban en sus casas durmiendo y los negocios cerrados.

Todo esta tan tranquilo que el único sonido que se escucha el soplar de un agradable viento nocturno si todos están en tranquilidad para los habitantes de Konoha menos una persona.

Un chico rubio e imperactivo de toda Konoha se hayaba con una expresión muy seria en su rostro algo muy raro en el se encontra pensando.

Recordando su promesa hecha haces algunos años a su mejor amiga y regañandose mentalmente por no haberla podido cumplir se sentia tan molesto consigo mismo.

Ya que sabia que su querida Sakura seria muy feliz si el Uchiha volvia a la aldea. Estaba harto de ver sufrir a su mejor amiga pues sabia que debia cumplir esa promesa tan especial para los dos.

La primera era por Sakura el daria todo por que fuera feliz y la segunda era por que se sentia como un inútil por no poder ayudar a su mejor amigo/ rival.

Como ya era muy tarde y el sueño le estaba ganando al rubio se estaba quedando dormido con un solo pensamiento en la cabeza:

_**Cumplire mi promesa Sakura chan traere de vuelta al Teme a la aldea lo promento.**_

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto en la torre de la Godaime se encontraba un regero de papeles tirado por toda la oficina pero ese no era el mayor de los problemas.

La godaime de la aldea del pais del fuego se hayaba muy pensativa como si algo la molestara.Ya que se imaginaba lo que se vendria encima si no tomaba la decisión correcta.

Shizune solo miraba a su maestra mientras se inclinaba para recogerlos papeles. Bajo la mirada para ver que papeles le faltava cuando hoyo.

Que Tsunade sama camino hacia su ventana y ponia una mano en el vidrio.

Se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de lo que acababa de ocurri esa misma noche moneto antes

_**FLASH BACK**_

_¡¿Quiénes son que quieren?!- Le dijo furiosa._

…

_¡¡¡ ¿Qué quieren?!!!_

_Una voz aguda dijo: Nosotros Queremos…._

_¡¿Qué quieren?! – Les dijo Shizune molesta -¡¡¡Vamos contesten!!! Sino lo hacen yamare al escuadron Anbu para…_

_¡¡¡Callate no eres nadie para amenasarnos!!! –Le interrumpio la voz de una mujer chillona._

_¡¡¡Pero como te atrevez a hablarme de ese modo!!! - lecontesto la pelinegra_

_¡¡¡A callar ambas!!!- grito la rubia._

_Pero…Tsunade sama –se callo al ver la mirada de su maestra._

_Bien ahora diganme ¿Quienes son? y ¿Qué quieren aquí?-Les dijo la rubia._

_Mas calmada pero a la defensiva mientras camina hacia su escritorio para sentarse y escuchar lo que tenga que decirle._

_Bueno lo que tenemo que pedirle es… -Una voz bastante varonil pero aun de un joven se mostro la figura de un joven ante Tsunade._

_No puede ser ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?!-Le grito la rubia _

_Shizune se quedo estatica que podria __El __ estando de nuevo ahi_

_Venimos a quedarnos en la Villa-Le respodio el._

_**FIN DEL FASH BACK**_

Shizune- Le hablo la Godaime la muchacha se levanto y la miro

¿Si? Tunade sama- Le respondio la muchcha

Tsunade sin quitar la vista de la ventana le dejo muy seria –Reune al consejo de Konoha.

¿Al Consejo? Tsunade sama no estara pensando en permitirle el regreso a ¿Konoha o si?-Le pregunto la pelinegra

A si es –Le respondio la rubia

¿Pe…pero no puede o si?-Le pregunto al no poder creer lo que escucho de su maestra.

No sin antes discutirlo con el consejo- Se lo dijo miestras se volteaba a verla a los ojos.

Pero Tsunade sama no puede perdonarlo a si de facil –Le dijo en desacuerdo.

¿Por qué no? –Le pregunto la rubia a la pelinegra mientras fruncia levemente el seño.

No se lo merece traiciono a todos, a sus amigos, a su sensei trato de matar a Naruto y lo mas importante a hecho sufrir a Sakura san –Le dijo muy triste mente.- El la ha hecho sufrir como a nadie – Le termino de explicar a la rubia.

Lose –Suspiro la rubia con pesar sabia lo mucho que sufria su querida alumna a la que queria como a su hija solo por el.

Entonces por que –fue interrumpida por la rubia

Se que Sakura ha sufrido bastante por su causa, pero no es la unica Shizune tambien Naruto ha sufrido por su amigo, se que el hizo sufrir mucho a sakura pero ella sufre mas por que no esta aquí- Termino por explicar la rubia.

Deacuerdo Tsunade sama ire a reunir a los del consejo- dijo mientras se encamina hacia la salida dejando a solas a la rubia con sus pensamiento

_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura se que has sufido mucho por el yo mejor que nadie comprendo tu dolor el parece a ver cambiado por eso decidi darle una oportunidad lo menos que quiero es seguir viendote sufrir por causas de amor –_Penso la rubia mientras tomaba un poco de sake

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto en una gran casa abandonada desde hace muchos años se encontraban cuatro personas durmiendo en cada habitación excepto un joven de pelo azabache (creo que a si se escribe no estoy muy segura) esta mirando una vieja fotografia mientras la veia recordo muchas cosas.

Luego levanto su mano derecha con el dedo indice acaricio la imagen de una niña pelirrosada con un cariño increíble.

Mientras dejaba la fotografia en su lugar en donde la encontro solo que esta vez parada (Recuerden que cuando Sasuke se fue con Orochimaru volteo la foto voca abajo)

Luego volteo para ver la luna llena era la misma luna llena que estaba presente cuando dejo la aldea y cuando ella presencio su partida y le dijo cuanto lo amaba.

Luego se fue a dormir esperando volverla a ver pero esta vez poder hablar con ella y decirle algo que debio de haberle dicho hace mucho tiempo pero su orgullo y venganza no se lo permitio.

Solo esperaba que esta vez su orgullo de Uchiha le dejara decirselo y esperaba que ella toda via lo amara como antes de su partida.

**CONTINUARA:**

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y PERDONEN POR NO HABERLO ACTUALIZADO ANTES POR ESTAR CASTIGADA PERO CREO QUE LO RECOMPESE CON ESTE CAPITULO ¿NO? **

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR SE DESPIDE GABRIELA HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**PD. DEJENME UN REVIEW POR FAVOR**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS** ** A:**

**Sakurass**

**L.I.T**

**Ritsuka.Uchiha**

**Gothic-sweet angel**

**Kirara**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno esta vez si me tarde tanto actualizando y gracias al consejo bien recibido de gaara maniaka haré los capítulos mas largo para ustedes queridos lectores.**

**Si alguno de ustedes tiene comentarios o sugerencias para este fic o futuros fics que subiré son muy bien recibidas. **

**Aquí lo importante es que aquí ustedes disfruten el fic y dejarnos RR a nosotros los escritores para saber si les gustan nuestros humildes fics sin mas que decir aquí esta el Fic de antemano gracias por leer el fic.**

**4. LA REUNIÓN CON EL CONSEJO.**

Era una hermosa mañana un travieso rayo de sol se coló por la ventana despertando a una hermosa muchacha de cabellera rosada y hermosos ojos jade.

¡¡¡Humm!!!-Bostezo la joven

Mientras salía de la cama para abrir las persianas y ver el amanecer y se dijo mentalmente: _Que hermoso día.-_Suspiro giro su cabeza para el calendario que estaba pegado en la pared.

Su mirada se entristeció al ver la fecha que estaba encerrada en un círculo de rojo y bajo la mirada con algo de pesar.

Cuando sintió que las lágrimas se estancaban a en sus hermosos ojos jade sacudió la cabeza fuertemente tratando de parar esos recuerdos que se le venían a la mente luego se reprocho mentalmente:

_Debo olvidarlo es por mi bien._

Con ese pensamiento en la mente se dirigió al baño para darse una gran ducha. Y poder ir al hospital a trabajar.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto en una residencia ya abandonada desde hace tiempo se encontraba un apuesto joven durmiendo placidamente en su cama.

Al parecer debía tener un hermoso sueño ya que en su rostro mostraba una gran sonrisa. Todo esta tan tranquilo que podría dormir un poco mas hasta que hoyo un gran estruendo.

Maldición – Se quejaba una persona desde la cocina.

Dos personas que estaban en la sala hablando tranquilamente se quedaron callados al oír semejante estruendo desde la cocina después de eso ambos entraron a la cocina.

Lo que vieron al entrar los dejó en shock la cocina estaba hecha un desastre luego cuatro pares de ojos se dirigieron a la persona causante de ese desastre.

¿Que paso aquí?- Un joven de cabello blanquecino azulado.

Psss…etto...yo –dijo la causante del desastre.

Hay que no vez Juugo…jajaja- dijo el muchacho de dientes de tiburón empezando a burlarse.

Ver ¿que?-Le pregunto a ver a su amigo reírse de la muchacha sin entender

Que la cocina y Karin tuvieron una gran pelea y la cocina resulto ser la ganadora jajaja – Decía divertido Suigetsu.

Juugo al oír lo dicho por Suigetsu solo le surgió una gota en la cabeza de pronto Juugo sintió un escalofrió en su espina dorsal volteo al sentir un aura de fuego.

Volteo y lo único que pudo ver era una Karin con el seño fruncido que se acercaba lentamente a Suigetsu.

Juugo dio unos pasos para atrás cuando de pronto se hoyo un:

ZAZ!!!

Juugo volteo y pudo ver a una Karin con el puño alzado y a Suigetsu molesto sobándose.

Juugo cerró los ojos con pesadez y solo un pensamiento séle vino a la mente: _O no ya van a empezar._

Unos gritos lo saco de sus pensamientos abrió los ojos para ver una escena que ya se espera encontrar a sus dos _Compañeros _peleándose como siempre el dio medio giro y salio de la cocina dando un suspiro.

Cuando ya había salido de la cocina una voz varonil le hablo

¿Qué pasa aquí?-Le pregunto un muchacho.

Lo de siempre – Le respondió Juugo. Aburridamente –Sasuke…

Que quieres- Le respondió el Uchiha.

¿Cuándo podremos salir afuera de esta casa?-Le pregunto un tanto aburrido

Hmp…-Le contesto el Uchiha mientras se daba media vuelta.

El poseedor del sharigan se encaminaba hasta las escaleras para subir a la parte superior de la casa ya iba a subir cuando de pronto sin voltear haber a su compañero de equipo y respondió:

Cuando la vieja no los diga – y sin mas que decir empezó a subir las escaleras para poder ir a su pieza.

Juugo solo miro por donde se había marchado el último sobreviviente de clan Uchiha. Después de un momento decidió ir a pasear por la casa del su líder para pasar el rato.

Antes de salir escucho algunos insultos recientes y un fuerte golpe dio un suspiro de resignación y salio de ese lugar.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto un joven de cabello café y ojos azules caminaba por la aldea ya que tenia que reunirse con sus compañeros para hablar de algo muy importante.

Siguió caminando hasta llegar hasta el lugar acordado pero solo con una sola mirada pudo ver que toda vía nadie llegado, meneo la cabeza para los lados en modo de negación.

Mientras se recargaba en el barandal del puente y cerraba los ojos todo era tan tranquilo, digo era por que su tranquilidad se vio interrumpida al escuchar el sonido seco de un golpe.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para ver a un señor ya mayor con ropa algo extrañas y el cabello blanco y largo con una fuerte marca en su mejilla derecha al parecer era la marca de una mano.

Valla, valla, valla al parecer ya has llegado muchacho – Dijo el hombre peliblanco.

El ojiazul asintió con la cabeza para luego contestar- Fui el primero en llegar –Dijo con una voz serena y preocupada.

El peliblanco se acerco lentamente hacía el posando una mano en el hombro izquierdo del muchacho y viéndolo a los ojos con serenidad por unos momentos para decir con voz clara y concisa.

No te preocupes tanto, que no es el fin del mundo-Le dijo

El muchacho se soltó del agare del peliblanco para contestar

¡¡Como!! Que no me preocupe si esto es muy importante esta decisión afectara a toda la aldea y también muchas vidas en especial la de el y sus seres queridos.

El peliblanco lo miro por unos minutos para luego posar su mano derecha en la barbilla en modo pensativo mientras cerraba los ojos.

El ojiazul mira al peliblanco esperando a que digiera algo y lo que vio fue al peliblanco abriendo lentamente los ojos para hablar seriamente.

Lose –Respondió con una voz muy seria –Pero hay que tomar las cosas con calma si hacemos todo a la carreras no lograremos nada bueno.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza para luego posar la mirada al frente viendo a la nada como esperando que sus problemas desaparecieran con la suave brisa estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos hasta que lo sacaron d e sus pensamientos.

¿El ya sabe de todo esto?-le pregunto el peliblanco lo único que recibió a modo de respuesta del ojiazul fue una negación con la cabeza.

¿Cree? Que debamos decírselo a un, que es pos… -fue interrumpido el joven ojiazul.

No amenos que sea necesario…a demás nosotros no sabemos si podremos controlarlo- Le dijo seriamente.

Su platica fue interrumpida en ese momento por una nube de polvo de la nube de polvo apareció un hombre pelo gris con un libro en su mano.

Al fin llegas Kakashi –Le dijo el peliblanco

Ah hola Jiraya –le respondió

No hay tiempo para los saludos esto es muy importante y ya llevamos como una hora atrasada –Les respondió el ojiazul

Tranquilízate Yamato – Le respondió la voz de un calmado Kakashi.

Al pobre ojiazul al oír la respuesta de Kakashi le surgió una gotita en la cabeza mientras suspira con resinación pensando en que ese seria un día muy largo.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Mientras tanto en la oficina de la Godaime de la aldea de Konoha estaba iniciando la reunión de la Godaime con el consejo de Konoha sobre un tema muy importante.

Todos estaban sentados en sillas en modo de circulo con tazas de te todos menos la Godaime de la aldea que tenia una copa con algo de sake todo estaba en silencio.

Bueno Tsunade sama para que nos mando a llamar- Pregunto un hombre de cabello largo y ojos perlas.

Bueno señores los mande a llamar por que tenemos un tema muy importante que discutir – dijo seriamente la rubia.

Todos al escuchar ese comentario de la Godaime de la aldea se miraron entre si con preocupación luego pasaron su mirada a la rubia y el ojiperla le mando una mirada para que continuara.

Todos los del conformaban el consejo de Konoha miraron expectantes a la rubia que parecía preocupada pero también muy segura de si misma y con una gran decisión en sus ojos color miel.

La rubia dio un largo suspiro para luego demandar silencio absoluto ya que los del consejo empezaron a impacientarse.

Bueno señores los mande a llamar ya que deben saber que Konoha ya lleva algún tiempo que Konoha ha estado en constante tranquilidad –Les dijo la rubia serenamente.

Eso ya lo sabemos todos – Les dijo el ojiperla algo molesto- Solo ¿para eso nos mando a llamar?

Luego de ese comentario del ojiperla hizo que empezaran los murmullos de los ancianos _Hiashi sama tiene razón_ –se escucho.

¡¡¡Acallar, ya!!! – Grito la rubia molesta ante eso todos se callaron inmediatamente.- Bien solo les pregunto ustedes ¿saben cual es esa razón?

Les dijo a todos los presentes mirándolos inquisitivamente todos se miraron extrañados por esa pregunta hasta que uno se aventuro a preguntar

¿Cuál es esa razón? Tsunade sama –Les pregunto uno de los ancianos

Bien es el hecho que Uchiha Sasuke quiere volver a Konoha – Le dijo calmadamente.

Todos se quedaron sorprendido con la declaración de la Godaime muchos no podría creer lo que escucharon todos se quedaron callados hasta que unos de ellos reacciono de una forma brusca

¡¡¡ ¿Cómo que quiere volver?!!! ¡¡¡El no tiene ningún derecho!!!- Le grito un iracundo Hiashi.

El tiene razón Tsunade- dijo uno de los ancianos

El va ha volver- Les dijo decididamente la rubia

¿Qué porque? El no tiene derecho –Le reprocho el ojiperla

Claro que lo tiene Hyugga-Dijo la rubia mientras sonreía con algo de sorna.

¿Así que derecho tiene ese traidor me lo podría decir? Le dijo algo burlesco

Nada más y nada menos que acabar con dos enemigos de Konoha de clase _S_ eso te dice algo Hyugga –Le dice calmadamente la rubia.

Ante lo dicho por la rubia todo el consejo la miraba perplejo y en estado de shock todos no creían lo que decía la rubia, que Uchiha Sasuke fue quien acabara con dos renegados de Konoha de clase _S_

Eso hizo que todos meditaran bien la propuesta de que el traidor de Uchiha Sasuke volviera Konoha. Un hombre ya mayor que conforma el consejo se aventuro a preguntar:

¿El Uchiha vino solo?-pregunto con serenidad. Todos voltearon ver a la rubia para esperar la respuesta.

No-Fue la respuesta de la rubia –viene acompañados de tres personas.

Ante tal respuesta todos volvieron aguardar silencio para luego ver como la rubia espera la respuesta uno de los ancianos se sirvió mas te y empezó a tomar de este.

Y bien ¿Cuál es la decisión que tomaron?- Le pregunto la rubia segura de si misma pero por dentro esta muy preocupada por la respuesta.

Los ancianos susurraron entre si asintiendo con la cabeza y a veces negando todo esto ponía muy nerviosa a la rubia que abecés sentía que se le iba el oxigeno.

La rubia fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando oyó la voz de uno de los ancianos.

Ya tomamos una decisión y la decisión que tomamos es irrevocable.

La rubia se quedo callada esperando a que terminara de hablar pero sintiendo por dentro una gran opresión en el pecho.

La respuesta es….

**CONTINUARA:**

**SE QUE POSIBLEMENTE ME ODIEN POR DEJAR EL CAPI**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno aquí esta el capitulo 5, espero que les guste y de antemano gracias por leer el fic.**

**Este Capitulo va dedicado a mis Grandes AMIGAS, LECTORAS Y ESCRITORAS Y POR SUPUESTO A L.I.T. Y MI QUERIDA SHISHIO Ayumi **-**Night Beauty-**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**CAPITULO CINCO**

**LA DECISIÓN DEL CONSEJO Y EL REENCUENTRO CON EL EQUIPO ****7**

Después de una larga charla y discusiones con el consejo de Konoha, todo parecía llegar su final, una joven pelinegra esperaba impaciente desde afuera del despacho.

Ella solo era la secretaria de la Godaime, tenia que esperar ahí sin hacer nada, cada cinco minutos caminaba de un lado con un gran nerviosismo en su rostro. Después de dar como cinco vueltas más miro impaciente el reloj de la pared. La pobre pelinegra ya no podía con su alma hasta que la voz de una mujer la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

- Shizune-shishio ¿Se encuentra usted bien? – Le pregunto una kunoichi rubia muy linda.

- Si – mintió la pelinegra pero su rostro mostraba todo lo contrario. La rubia notó la mentira y quiso indagar un poco para saber que le pasaba pero no sabia como preguntárselo, le preocupaba ver así a su sensei.

La pelinegra notó que la rubia la observaba inquisitoriamente y se sintió un poco incomoda pero decidió pasarlo por alto. Luego de eso, continuó caminando bajo la inquieta mirada de la rubia que no se perdía ni un movimiento de la pelinegra.

Después de unos largos minutos de estar observando a la pelinegra se aventuro a preguntar.

- ¿Que le sucede Shizune- shishio?

- Nada en verdad, no te preocupes – le contesto la chica intentando no preocupar a su discípula.

- No le creo, se puede ver claramente la preocupación en su rostro – le contesto la rubia.

Shizune no le contesto nada, llenando de más inquietud a la rubia y haciéndola saber que tenía la razón pero conociendo a la chica como la conocía sabia que no le diría nada así que optó por tratar de ayudarla de alguna manera.

- Shizune-shishio – empezó a hablarle la rubia pero fue interrumpida por la pelinegra.

- Nunca te rindes verdad Ino – le respondió dando un suspiro de resignación.

- No le gustaría ir a la cafetería conmigo para tomar un poco de te y despejarse - le invito, Shizune lo medito un momento dirigiendo su mirada a la puerta por unos minutos, luego al reloj por unos breves minutos para y por último posó su mirada en Ino.

- Si claro – con dicha respuesta, ambas se dirigieron a la cafetería. Caminaban en silencio, cada una con sus propios pensamientos y preocupaciones.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Mientras tanto en la habitación de un departamento muy conocido, se encontraba un rubio durmiendo como tronco, al parecer estaba en el séptimo sueño ya que tenía una gran sonrisa, misma que pronto se borro del su rostro.

El chico comenzó a cambiar de posiciones mientras dormía y la expresión de su rostro no era precisamente buena al tiempo que empezaba a murmurar palabras sin sentido.

_**Sueño de Naruto´´**_

_Naruto se encontraba caminando tranquilamente por el bosque con Sakura y Kakashi, acababa de anochecer y ellos seguían andando con tranquilad, lo único que se escuchaba era la brisa del viento._

_- Kakashi-sensei ¿A dónde vamos? – Inquirió el rubio mientras caminaba tras de su sensei pero el peliplateado no contesto, situación que extraño al rubio ya que Kakashi no era así, intento llamar su atención pero parecía que ni lo escuchaba y la paciencia del chico parecía acabarse y ya era bien conocido por todos que eso era lo menos que tenía._

_Naruto empezó a gritar como un maniático moviendo los brazos de un lado a otro pero ni aún así el peliplateado no veía. Naruto no comprendía que era aquello que causaba la forma de comportarse de su sensei._

_Volteó la cabeza para preguntarle a la pelirrosa si sabia el por que del comportamiento de su sensei, aún así, también estaba extrañado por la Haruno ya que no había dicho nada en todo el camino y eso no le agradaba._

_- Sakura-chan, Sakura, Sakura, Sakura!!! –Empezó a gritar Naruto enfrente de ella pero ella tampoco le hacia caso._

_- "Esto es muy extraño por lo general Sakura chan ya me hubiera reprendido o golpeado por hacer tanto escándalo" - pensó el rubio._

_La preocupación embargo a Naruto, se ensimismo y comenzó a preguntarse desde cuando habían cambiando sus acompañantes pero una explosión lo hizo volver a la realidad, alertando a sus camaradas._

_Los tres integrantes del equipo Kakashi empezaron a saltar por los árboles lo más rápido que le daban sus piernas para poder llegar al lugar, Naruto con lo impulsivo que era, se adelantó mientras Kakashi y Sakura lo miraban con preocupación._

_Cuando el rubio por fin llego al lugar donde había ocurrido la explosión, se encontró con una gran nube de humo, cuando se hubo despejado, observó a un joven de cabello azabache de mirada fría capaz de intimidar a cualquiera._

_- Sasuke!!! – gritó el rubio con alegría_

_- Nos volvemos a ver Usurantokachi – contestó con voz fría y sin emoción alguna._

_- Teme que bueno que te veo – le dijo con voz conmocionada _

_- Hmp – su voz y mirada no denotaban interés alguno en la plática_

_- ¿Para qué? – Interrogo el menor de los Uchiha_

_- Para que vuelvas a casa con tus amigos, a tu aldea, tu hogar con Kakashi-sensei conmigo y con… – pero no terminó de hablar ya que fue interrumpido._

_- Ya te lo deje muy claro dobe, no me interesa volver – contestó secamente _

_- No tengo nada ni nadie que me espere - ante esas palabras Naruto le dio un fuerte golpe con el puño cerrado, el moreno se sorprendió ante el acto del chico, sintió un fuerte dolor que lo hizo caminar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás separándose del rubio._

_Se limpió el poco rastro de sangre que le salió de la boca y dirigió su mirada hasta toparse con la mirada irritada del rubio, estaba dolido y furioso por sus palabras._

_- ERES UN MALDITO BASTARDO UCHIHA!! – le grito enfadado pero el moreno no le respondió._

_- Olvídate de Kakashi, de Konoha, de mi si quieres pero lo que si no te voy a perdonar es que te olvides de SAKURA maldito, ella ha sufrido mucho por ti, ha derramado lagrimas y todo por ti – Naruto no alcanzaba a comprender la insensibilidad de quien en algún momento fuera su amigo._

_- YO JAMÁS LE DIJE A ESA MOLESTIA QUE SE PREOCUPARA POR MI – contesto sin remordimiento, en cuestión de segundos Sasuke desenvaino su katana en un rápido movimiento lo clavaba en su pecho. _

**Fin del sueño de Naruto **

-Aaahhh…so…lo fue una pesa…diílla –Dijo el rubio con la respiración entre cortada.

Giro su cabeza para ver el calendario su mirada mostró una mirada con una gran furia y un pequeño deje de tristeza en sus ojos azules.

Levantándose de su cama se dirigió al buró donde yacía una fotografía del antiguo equipo siete dirigió su mano hasta el portarretrato y la tomo con mucho cuidado como si se tratara de un valioso tesoro.

Miro con gran tristeza esa fotografía y una sonrisa irónica se asoma por sus labios se dirige hacia su cama con el portarretratos en su mano sentándose lentamente en su cama miro la imagen del moreno.

- No la mereces Teme simplemente no la mereces – dijo con una voz apacible llena de sentimientos.

Después de eso deja el portarretrato en la cama mientras el se dirige al baño para asearse e irse a entrenar.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

Mientras tanto en un consultorio se encontraba una hermosa joven leyendo y firmando algunos informes colocando algunos que ocupan ser firmados por la Godaime.

Estaba tan concentrada en su trabajo que no se dio cuenta que una sombra la mira atentamente, sin perderse ni un movimiento de la joven desde la copa de un árbol.

De pronto la kunoishi por una extraña razón se sintió observada se volteo para ver hacia la ventana pero no ve nada raro mira extrañada a la venta pero no hay nada se encogió de hombros y volvió la vista a su trabajo.

Después de diez minutos escucho un extraño ruido desde la afuera de la venta, se levanto de su asiento caminando lenta pero decididamente hacia la ventana, abre con cuidado la venta pero no divisa nada.

-¿Que extraño?- dijo Sakura teniendo un extraño presentimiento en su pecho.

-¿Que es extraño?.. Sakura san – Pregunto una mujer que acaba de entrar al despacho.

La aludida al oír su nombre se voltea a ver a la mujer que acaba de entrar en su despacho y ve a una mujer de veintiún años sonriéndole divertidamente.

-No sucede nada Akane- Le dice devolviéndole la sonrisa pero en su voz se escucho con gran inseguridad.

La morena mira a Sakura con una mirada de inquietud Sakura no sabia mentir y ella la conocía muy bien sabe que algo le pasa y quiere llegar al fondo de esto para ayudarla ya que Akane se ha encariñado mucho con ella es una joven que se da a querer muy rápido.

-Segura ¿Qué se encuentra bien?- Le pregunto muy dudosa la morena esperando una respuesta de la pelirrosa.

- Si claro ¿Por qué no estaría yo bien?- Le respondió la pelirrosa – jejeje lo dices como si no me conocieras Akane – Le dijo con una risa nerviosa.

- Por eso mismo lo digo Sakura san – Le respondió la pelinegra mientras lleva sus manos a su cintura en posición de jaras...

-…… - La pelirrosa no le contesto nada

- La conozco muy bien y se que algo le pasa- La morena mira a Sakura con una mirada un poco molesta pero rápidamente cambia su mirada a una compresiva.

La pelirrosa al ver la forma en como la mira solo suspiro no sabia sin contarle o no ya que hablar de ese tema la lastima y mucho y se había prometido así misma tratar de olvidarlo.

La morena mira la gran indecisión de la chica y también logra ver la gran tristeza en sus jades y la mira con tristeza preguntándose que le puede ser tan malo para que una chica de dieciséis años albergara tanto dolor en sus ojos y en su corazón.

Se dio cuenta que la chica no quiere iniciar la conversación así que toma todo el valor que tiene y se acerca mas a ella cuando se va acercando mas a Sakura nota como ella baja su cabeza cuando la pelinegra queda enfrente de la pelirrosa levanta su mano y dulcemente toma el mentón de Sakura y lo levanta para que Sakura la mirara a los ojos.

Cuando Akane pudo por fin ver los ojos jade de sakura se sorprendió a ver sus ojos inundado de lagrimas y su hermosa sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro entonces la morena entendió el por que de su comportamiento esa mirada de Sakura solo significa una sola cosa ella esta sufriendo por un hombre.

La mirada de Akane era compresiva, en esa mirada hace que Sakura entienda que podría llorar y desahogarse que Akane la escuchara atentamente.

Sakura no soportando ya tanto dolor empieza a llorar como nunca antes en toda la vida se abraza a Akane, ella la recibe en sus brazos y alcanza a oír como la pelirrosa solloza palabras que no logra entender los sollozos de Sakura se hacen mas fuertes y la morena la abraza mas fuerte con uno de sus brazos acaricia la espalda de Sakura a modo de consuelo.

Al poco tiempo Sakura se logra calmar y Akane la lleva al espacioso sofá que hay en el consultorio de la pelirrosada y se sientan ambas con cuidado ya estando sentadas Sakura desase el abrazo y la morena solo la mira esperando a que Sakura hable.

Sakura empieza a contarle todo a Akane con una voz entre cortada a lo que la susodicha escucha atenta todo lo que le pasa a la muchacha Akane asiente en algunas cosas y en otras niega.

La sombra que esta en el árbol escondido escucho y vio todo lo que necesitaba al ver tan mal a la pobre kunoishi le duele tanto ya que por fin logra saber todo lo que le pasa y saber que ella esta en buenas manos se va de una forma silenciosa para no molestar mas a la joven mas de lo que ya esta y en un puff silencioso se fue del lugar.

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

En la cafetería que hay en la torre de la Godaime se encontraba dos kunoishis tomando el te tranquilamente una esta un poco seria casi no había hablado, mientras que su acompañante habla hasta por los codos de temas sin importancia alguna.

-Entonces Chouji llevo una gran bolsa de papas fritas en ves de esperar a que la comida se preparara después de veinte minutos, pregunto si ya estaba la comida- Le dijo una risueña rubia

La morena solo sonrió por simple inercia para ser sincera no le presto nada de atención a la rubia y no era que no le simpatizara solo que tenia asuntos mas importante que solucionar.

La rubia al ver que la morena casi no le presto atención solo suspiro pesadamente mientras dirigía su mirada a su taza de te esta tan encimada en sus adentros hasta que sentía como le zarandean en hombro izquierdo.

-¿Qué sucede? Shizune Shinshou – pregunto preocupada.

-Nada Ino solo te aviso que ya me retiro tengo cosas que arreglar con Tsunade sama – le dijo empezando a pararse.

Ino solo asiente con la cabeza mientras ve como ella deja algunas monedas en la mesa para pagar su cuenta, luego empezó a caminar asía la salida antes de salir se dio cuenta como la morena dio media vuelta e iba a decirle algo.

- Arigatou Ino- dijo dándose media vuelta empezando a irse para la oficina de la quinta.

-De nada Shizune Shinshou – murmuro la rubia.

Shizune ya casi llega a la oficina para esperar a fuera como antes pero cuando va llegando se da cuenta de algo que la deja estupefacta y eso es ver salir a los ancianos del concejo caminar tranquilamente exceptuando a un ojiperla.

Pero esa no fue la causa que la dejo estupefacta si no fue ver salir al equipo HEBI de ahí sin mas que pudiera hacer corre hasta llegar al equipo hebi cuando llego hasta estar frente del azabache se le quedo viendo a los ojos el Uchiha le de volvió la mirada pera mas fría y carente de sentimientos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Que hacen aquí? ¿Dónde esta? Tsunade sama- pregunto preocupada la morena

-Hmp- esa fue la única palabra que dijo el Uchiha- mientras ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su traje.

-Hmp!!! ES TODO LO QUE TIENES QUE DECIR UCHIHA- Le grito la morena ya casi llegando a un colapso nervioso.

-OYE BABOSA ¿QUIEN RAYOS TE CREES? QUE ERES PARA GRITARLE A MI SASUKITO!!! –Le grito una voz muy chillona molesta

-A CALLAR AMBAS- Se escucho una voz de la quinta Hokage mientras se acerca al grupo.

-Demo Tsunade sama ¿que pasa aquí? – Pregunto su asistente

-El consejo a perdonado al Uchiha y a dejado que sus compañeros se queden y se conviertan en ninjas de Konoha…demo hay una condición – le dijo seria.

-¿Condición? – pregunto

-Hai- respondió la quinta- Ahora todos pasen a mi oficina- les dijo

Todos asintieron y entraron después de que la Godaime entrara, Tsunade se sentó en su silla y los demás se quedaron parados.

-Tsunade-empezó a preguntar la morena pero fue interrumpida por la susodicha.

-Pronto lo sabrás Shizune-le dijo la Godaime

Todos parecían ya cansado de estar esperando Suigetsu esta mirando el techo de la oficina como si fuera lo más interesante. Juugo mira por la ventana a los pájaros, Karin empezaba a desesperarse, Sasuke estaba recargado en la pared.

Karin ya se había artado de esperar todo esta tan aburrido que ya iba a comenzar a gritar para molestar a todos pero gracias a Kami sama en ese momento se abre la puerta mostrando a un Rubio

-Para que nos querías vernos tan temprano OBACHAN!!!!! – Grito un rubio a todo pulmón.

Todas las miradas de las personas presentes voltearon a ver al rubio ante semejante grito.

- A ¿QUIEN DEMONIOS LE ESTAS DICIENDO VIEJA?!!!! NARUTO- Le grito la Godaime.

De pronto entraron dos personas por la puerta uno era mayor pero sin dejar de ser joven era peliplateado y una mascara cubre la mitad de su rostro la otra es una kunoishi muy hermosa de un peculiar color de cabellos rosas y unos hermosos ojos jade.

- Equipo Kakashi los mande a llamar por que en su equipo habrá nuevos reclutas.

-¿Quiénes obachan? Si así estamos bien no necesitamos a basura con nosotros date ¡bayo!!!- Grito el rubio

A ¿quien llamas basura Usurantokachi? –respondió una voz fría.

Ante esas palabras todo el equipo Kakashi volteo para ver quien había dicho esas palabras el rubio, el peliplateado y la pelirrosa volteó y vieron al azabache.

El rubio en su mirada mostraba muchos sentimientos encontrados felicidad, tristeza, enojo.

Mientras que en los ojos del azabache mostraba serenidad, orgullo.

De pronto Naruto camino unos pasos hasta estar enfrente del azabache el moreno vio los ojos de Naruto y miro que no mostraba nada entonces Naruto de sus ropas saco un objeto lo guardo en su puño y se lo iba a restregar en la cara del moreno.

**CONTINUARA:**

**ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO EL 5 CAPITULO POR FIN SE REENCONTRARON TODOS AHORA QUE PASARA? ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO Y MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS POR TARDARME TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR PERO ESTABA EN EXÁMENES. ONEGAI DEJEN RR. AGRADECIMIENTOS A:**

**nena uchiha**

**Hikari**

**L.I.T**

**Karenxita-Akime Maxwell**

**ETERNAL VAMPIRE.**

**Ayumi **-**Night Beauty-**


	6. Chapter 6

Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,

Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai, Gomenasai,

Por la tardanza pero mi MUSA se fue de vacaciones sin mi permiso y apenas volvió pero tranquilícense que le voy a bajar su sueldo.

MUSA: ¿POR QUE? T-T YO: POR HABERTE IDO. ** o **

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

CAPITULO SEIS.

LA EXPLICASION Y NUEVOS INTENGRANTES.

Naruto de sus ropas saco un objeto lo guardo en su puño y se lo iba a restregar en la cara del moreno. Cuando escucho la dulce voz de la persona que mas quería en el mundo y que significaba tanto para el.

-¿Qué haces tú aquí? Uchiha –Le pregunto la kunoishi de cabellos rosados.

El azabache al oír la voz de la chica dirige sus orbes tan negros como la noche de los ojos del rubio para ver los hermosos orbes jade de la joven, pero el moreno se llevo una gran sorpresa al mirar a la pelirrosa que lo mira con una mirada seria e intangible como la expresión de su rostro.

-Te he hecho una pregunta ¿que no vas a responder? Uchiha –Le repitió la kunoishi muy seriamente.

Ante lo dicho por la joven deja a todos los presentes en estado de shock por lo dicho por ella mas de uno en la sala pensaron que la joven se echaría a los brazos de Sasuke llorando pero gran sorpresa se llevaron todos en especial cierto moreno.

Naruto ante lo dicho por su mejor amiga no sabia que hacer o en donde meterse ya que el fue uno de las varias personas que pensaron que ella se pondría mas que feliz de volver a ver a Sasuke de nuevo pero al ver el rostro de su Sakura chan se dio cuenta que tal vez es muy difícil volverlo a ver después de cuatros años.

Mientras que los mismos pensamientos surcaban la mente de Sasuke el pensó que Sakura lo recibiría con un abrazo o al menos ver algunas lagrimas en su rostro por la alegría de volverlo a ver pero a ver que lo único que recibe fue preguntas y una mirada sin sentimiento alguna.

Todos los presentes en la sala miran al moreno esperando una respuesta a las preguntas de la pelirrosa Tsunade lo mira inquisidoramente, Shizune con dudas, Kakashi tranquilamente, Naruto expectante junto con los integrantes de Hebi.

-Hmp –fue lo único que dijo el Uchiha colocándose en su pose de soy mejor que tu y fijo su vista al pelirrosa mostrándole a Sakura una mirada sin sentimiento tan fría como un cubo de hielo.

Ante esa mirada y esa expresión lastimo a Sakura más de lo que esperaba ella, tratándose de mostrar fuerte y segura a un que por dentro esta entre una pelea muy dolorosa entre la razón y el corazón su razón le dice que lo ignore y lo trate fría mente y su corazón que se lance a sus brazos y que le diga lo mucho que lo extrañaba y que a un lo sigue amando.

Ante eso la kunoishi bajo la cabeza empezándose a sentir la misma niña débil que se dejar insultar y dejar humillar por el muchacho que ama, sus ojos le empezaban a arder lo sabia volvería a derramar lágrimas por la misma persona de siempre ella empezó a odiarse a si misma y a el pero se tiene mas odio a ella por siempre sucumbir ante el entonces Sakura se dijo mentalmente _No debo llorar por el, no dejare que me lastime nuevamente_

Naruto quien mira atentamente a Sakura le duele mucho a el que la quiere mucho como odiaba verla triste y de esa forman se siente tan estupido ya que no sabe como actuar por que se siente divido por que por una Sasuke podía ser orgulloso, egocéntrico, malhumorado, frió pero el es su mejor amigo es como un hermano para el pero también por otro lado también esta su dulce y querida Sakura su ser mas querido su fiel amiga.

Se quedo viendo por un momento a Sakura y al verla de esa forma recordó todo lo que ella y el habían sufrido pero se olvido de lo que el sufrió y se enfoco en lo que Sakura ha sufrido el cuando miro a Sasuke se sintió muy feliz su mejor amigo/hermano/rival había vuelto pero al ver a si a la kunoishi lo hace molestarse un poco y se le iba a echar enzima pero la voz de un hombre lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Bueno Tsunade Sama ¿para que nos mando ha hablar? – Le pregunto un peligris tranquilamente tratando de cortar la tensión que se estaba formando.

Ante lo dicho por el peligris hace que todos voltearan a ver a la Godaime con eso hace que tanto como Naruto como Sakura salen de su cavilaciones y dirigen su vista a la rubia.

Tsunade sentada en su silla es testigo de lo que paso con la Pequeña charla de Sakura y Sasuke. empezando a creer que todo esto era una mala idea volteando a ver como todos los presentes la observan esperando su respuesta ella dio un pequeño suspiro de resignación.

Cuando Tsunade ya estaba lista para comunicarle todo al equipo siete y al hebi, para despejar las dudas de todos los presentes pero fue interrumpida por una voz muy escandalosa.

-Tsunade obachan ya dénos una explicación ¡¡¡datte bayo!!! –Exclamo el hiperactivo rubio.

-¡NARUTO ¿CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO ME LLAMES VIEJA?! – Le grito furiosa la rubia

Ante esto ha todos los presentes les surgió una gota a todos los presentes, tres de los cuatro integrantes del equipo hebi no pueden creer que así se comporte un shinobbi de la aldea, ni mucho menos la máxima autoridad de la aldea.

Mientras los demás presentes miran la escena tranquilamente como si fuera lo más común del mundo así podría pasar peleando todo el día ese par si se lo propone hasta que alguien se digne a separarlos pero al parecer nadie quiere hacerlo ya que todos estaban muy sumisos en sus pensamientos

_ ¿Pero que le ocurre a Sakura?, ¿Por que me hablo de esa manera?, yo pensé que se alegraría de volverlo a ver ya que cuando volví a la aldea ella estaba en esa banca llorando ¿Por que ese cambio de actitud tan repentino? -se pregunta el uchiha_

_ ¿Qué clase de aldea es esta? ¿Podremos encajar aquí?" -se preguntaba Juugo._

"_Pero que divertido es todo esto jamás en toda mi vida he visto que la godaime de la aldea se peleara a si con un ninja creo que ver esto es mucho mejor que hacer enojar a la zanahoria con patas Hmm…no sigue siendo mejor molestar a la zanahoria"- se dice Suigetsu divertido viendo la divertida escena._

"_¿Qué esta ocurriendo aquí? No me entere que Sasuke ya ha vuelto a la aldea – se pregunta Kakashi mientras lee su querido libro Icha icha paradise mirando de reojo al Uchiha un momento para pasar la mirada a la pelirrosa "Sakura ¿Que te esta sucediendo? todos lo que te conocemos bien sabemos tus sentimientos por el Uchiha ¿Por qué te comportas así?" – Esas son las preguntas que indagan al peligris._

"_¿Por qué vuelves Sasuke? Es decir no me molesta que estés de vuelta al contrario me siento muy contenta de tenerte aquí en konoha tu aldea, tu hogar, con tus amigos con tu gente, con las personas que te quieren que somos: Kakashi, Naruto y… yo –Sakura eleva su cara y dirige su mirada al Uchiha encontrándose con la mirada del moreno con la misma mirada de hace un momento. _

Sus miradas se cruzan pero en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la pelirrosada dirige su mirada a los dos rubios que se están peleando y se dijo: _No has cambiado nada Sasuke kun sigues siendo el mismo frió, orgulloso, egocéntrico que siempre he amado y siempre amare pero me duele que sigas así por eso intentare olvidarte a un que se que es una misión imposible tratar de matar este amor ya que yo si te amo y creo que siempre lo are pero también ya me canse de sufrir por ti ya que si antes me tratabas mal, ignorabas, y me dejabas de lado y se que imposible que cambies ahora. – _esto son los pensamientos que rondaban la cabeza de la kunoishi mientras mira la pelea de los rubios.

Una pelirroja esta muerta de celos ya que como todos están muy concentrados en sus pensamientos u observando la ridícula escena que están dando la godaime y el rubio hiperactivo ella observo claramente las miradas que se mandaron los dos, tiene tantas ganas de destrozarla ella misma por los celos.

"_¿Con que es esa la chica? con quien mi Sasukito quiere rehacerse clan y de la cual esta enamorado eh ¡¡¡Pero si es una zorra cualquiera!!! _**(NE No te mordiste la lengua Karin)**_Apuesto a que mí querido Sasukito solo tiene para mi _**(Si claro ni en tus sueños ZORRA)**. _Esa pelo de chicle no se lo va quedar de eso yo me encargo"-Son los perverso pensamientos de la pelirroja._

Al parecer nadie le importa intervenir en esa patética y tonta pelea ya que cada quien esta en sus cosas, la pelea sigue y sigue hasta que gracias a una persona que decide intervenir saca a todos de sus cavilaciones y a la vez detiene la absurda pelea de los rubios .

- Tsunade Sama ¿para que manda a llamar al equipo Kakashi?-Pregunta la morena

- Es verdad Tsunade Shishou ¿para que nos mando a llamar?- Pregunto la pelirrosa

- ¿Que sucede Tsunade Sama? – Pregunto con gran calma el peligris.

- Primero quiero que tomen todos asientos por favor.

Todos los presentes obedecieron lo dicho por la godaime de la aldea tomando asiento Naruto toma asiento al lado de Sakura, Kakashi se sienta al lado derecho de Sakura mientras Sasuke y el resto del equipo hebi se quedan de pie. Esperando a que la rubia empezara a hablar.

- Bueno no se como empezar… uff – suspira con fastidio – Se preguntaran por que esta Sasuke y su equipo en la aldea lo que sucede es... –no pudo seguir explicando ya que fue interrumpida.

- Obachan hable ya que no tenemos toda la vida esperando- Lo dijo un rubio bastante desesperado y emocionado.

- Cállate remedo de ninja y podré terminar-Le explico la rubia.

Ante eso el rubio estaba apunto de reclamar cuando de pronto la mano suave y blanca de la pelirrosada tapo rápidamente la boca del rubio para que no fuera reclamar en ese momento mientras ella sonríe nerviosamente.

- No se preocupe Tsunade Shishou Naruto lo la interrumpirá mas por favor prosiga- Le dice educadamente la kunoishi.

- Bien gracias Sakura en donde iba antes de que me interrumpieras Naruto…Así se preguntaran por que Sasuke y su equipo están aquí es por fueron perdonados por konoha.

Ante esas palabras llenaron de dicha a todos los presentes pero dejaron conmocionada a una persona en especial asiendo que suelte el agarre que tiene en la boca de naruto con su mano.

Nadie se dio cuenta de esa reacción excepto el Uchiha y la Godaime de la aldea el Uchiha era una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro mientras tanto la de la Godaime de la aldea era una expresión de desconcierto y preocupación.

- ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el cual perdonaron Uchiha Sasuke?- Pregunto Kakashi

- la razón por la cual fue perdonado fue por haber derrotado a dos criminales de rango "S" de la aldea.

- Entiendo el motivo del perdón del Uchiha pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con nosotros? Y también ¿no se que tenemos que ver con su equipo?- Fue la pregunta de Sakura.

Ante esa pregunta sorprendió a más de un presente incluyendo al Uchiha más su expresión de desconcierto solo duro un par de minutos y la godaime no sabia que hacer ya que esa no fue la reacción que esperaba de su alumna.

-Ellos tiene mucho que ver Sakura por que ellos serán los nuevos integrantes del equipo Kakashi.

Ante esa respuesta todos los presentes se quedaron en shock ya que no esperaron una respuesta de ese modo pero no saben como responder.

**CONTINUARA: **

**ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAPITULO 6 LAMENTO LA TARDANSA PERO MI MUSA SE HABIA IDO DE VACACIONES ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO HASTA LA PROXIMA BEXOX **


End file.
